When you die laughing tears
by Nifty Productions
Summary: This is my try on Sonic.exe so don't expect anything. I made this as good of a quality as I could and it has a bit of a twist to it. Yes, I did my research on Sonic.exe like geek cuz I wanted to. Don't judge me. Have fun reading this really dark story, cuz I sure enjoyed making it! Oh, and don't forget to review for advice! I love advice!


**This is my try on the story. Some parts may seem non cannon to the original version and some parts may not be for younger viewers...**

 **Who am I kidding, you do whatever you want, I'm just the narrator! I don't really care about anyone's problems or nightmares. Go ahead. Read it! But the author...is coo coo bananas! You've been warned!**

* * *

 **Dear Alex,**

 **I know that you're gone. I've hated this fact for as long as I can remember. But I thought I could bring you back. I've tried really! I know I shouldn't have invaded your personal space. I just never knew it could push you so far. Knowing that one of my friends are gone, because of me really hurts me inside. I know that this isn't anything compared to how you felt in those moments. I tried to bring you back, even for a moment so I could say I'm sorry. I found a book of spells. Something about the laws of reality. I used it. It didn't exactly work. I saw a vision of you. You had an illness called 'the laughing tears'. It was an illness caused by the book. I warped time to save you. Only to have you suffer a crueller death. You died crying blood. There's not enough words in the world that could ever tell you just how sorry I am! I hope you understand.**

 **Goodbye forever, Kyle.**

* * *

"Hehe~ You know that sorry won't save you now!"

* * *

A small boy fell farther and farther away from the world. The boy turned into a translucent light and fell deeper and deeper to the world of eternal peace.

Small boy: It's so quiet and warm here...but...something feels... _wrong!_

The boy started to glitch and a white heart at the top of his chest went black with an X over it.

Small boy: _why does this hurt!? What did I ever do wrong!? Just. Let. Me. **DIE!**_

The boy grew a ghostly tail, he had yellow razor sharp fangs, his hands into pointed claws, his eyes a glowing red, leaking crimson tears of blood.

The boy glitched into a dark void. Dark matter he became, left to only hope itself to answer his prayers as he slowly lost his sanity. He couldn't feel emotions anymore during that time. He couldn't be free from the world anymore. He didn't have friends anymore. He was all alone.

 _ **I HATE IT! I WISH THEY'D ALL JUST DIE! REALITY IS POINTLESS! I SHOULD CONTROL IT! I SHOULD CONTROL FATE! I SHOULD HAVE IT ALL DESTROYED!**_

The pain the young boy felt only drew him more and more to insanity as the only he felt was the need to rule all of reality as he started the X cult and took on the name X.

Soon, he later saw a childhood figure of his that he was so fond of back then. His poor childhood would have been completely forgotten if he hadn't seen this character that day.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

X watched him day by day, fight by fight. Saving the day as usual. X was a little jealous that his hero had such a bright future while _he_ was forced to side with evil as the light clearly did not want him.

X watched him move, talk, laugh, race, and save his friends countless times. Day by day X only grew more and more obsessed with the blue hedgehog. X built a world around Sonic's.

One day a small doll shaped robot that was abandoned came to him at his knees. It begged him to let it stay with him and join the cult as its own master had abandoned him and others shunned him for mistaking him for an evil thing.

X agreed to it as he understood what it felt like when darkness is the only given option. The two became allies and the doll no longer cared if he proved others right of him evil. X knew that the doll looked quite familiar. He then remembered why.

 _Tails._

Sonic's sidekick and best friend. The two were as close as brothers. X was beyond jealous. He was infuriated. Not only did Sonic put his trust in a niave child! But that same child was the one that hurt X's own friend. X despised Tails. Tails was what? Eight? Sonic why? Faith may be what you stand for, but this is ridiculous!

Then X found about Knuckles. Sonic's first official rival. He was so...so...ANNOYING! How this worthless echidna kept on getting in Sonic's way after being so BLIND into helping that OBESE IMBECILE! An IQ over three hundred? Yeah, right! Who told you that? Oh, wait! NO ONE! These characters were so frustrating to X. They were seen to him as petty creatures who merely got in his idol's way.

 ** _These THINGS should be DESTROYED! DELETED FROM EXISTENCE!_**

Sonic could do so much better, than them! _HE_ could do so much better than them! Is Sonic afraid to hurt their feelings? To just get rid of them? That would explain why they've been with him _this_ long. No one needs them. No one wants them. No one wanted him, and look how he's been treated! They deserve only the same fate!

X finally decided that he was going to _help_ get rid of Sonic's useless 'friends' and finally throw away the reality that had adopted him after his old one betrayed him. He wasn't blind like the ones he hated so dearly. He knew he was in a virtual world. His world of flesh and blood abandoned him cruelly after it killed him so harshly. He didn't know why he became ill. He didn't even know why that illness followed him to the afterlife, poisoning his soul and corrupting it. It was just so unfair, but as his parents always taught him...

 **Life isn't really fair, now is it?**

He let Tails doll take over his role as the leader of the cult for him while he was gone. He would go and find Sonic and make him get rid of those _WASTE OF SPRITES!_ Only problem is...someone in his old world needed to play the game in order for it to work.

Suddenly, an image of his old and forgotten friend in the real world appeared.

 ** _Kyle_**

The image showed him how Kyle used a book and after that, his old self in the real world starts to fall sick.

 ** _Laughing Tears..._**

X felt nothing but betrayal and rage. How could Kyle do such a thing!? He thought they were friends! _Not anymore..._

 _ **I think I know who my first victim shall be.**_

He merged his own twisted world within a CD-ROM. He somehow got it to Kyle.

 **Let the game begin...**

Kyle foolishly played his game...but...he didn't follow ANY of the rules X had set. He always looked for ways around him and never actually 'played' the game!

 **So you don't wanna follow rules? _Fine, then._**

X had enough of Kyle's constant loopholes. He had enough of Kyle himself! He managed to temporarily get to Kyle's world and kill him in cold blood. Nothing in this world felt better than doing that. This was justice! This was revenge! Revenge on all the pain he's suffered in life and after!

Then, after he left, he saw Kyle moving pathetically. He would either die from blood loss or X would come back to kill him. Then he saw him envelope his game. Was he going to mail him?

 **I guess there's a round 2 for everything...**

He came to Tom. Tom was also an acquaintance of his. Kyle showed him Tom once. They apparently all liked Sonic's games. X almost felt bad that he was going to ruin it for him. _Almost..._

The original story was just only Tom's sorry point of view. Here's what happened as he played.

* * *

Sonic came to a strange place. He didn't mind the place as it was quite colorful, empty, and a straight road ahead. He started running on the road, wondering where it lead.

Behind a pillar, there was a ghost child with red eyes crying blood staring at the blue hedgehog. The child smirked his yellow fangs evilly as he knew what would happen next. He snapped his fingers.

The floor started to collapse behind the hedgehog and Sonic ran as fast as he could. He jumped mid air in vain as he fell farther and farther downward. The same child flew down and followed him in. Pictures of Sonic's memories flashed before him.

 _What's happening?_

 ** _You're in my world now, Sonic ~_**

Sonic moved himself to face the spirit as he felt himself fall a bit slower.

Sonic: Who are you?

X: I am X, and with my power, I will _finally_ get rid of your world's _USELESS NONSENSE!_

Sonic: Pretty big words for someone who looks like a ten year old who just died yesterday.

X: Oh, it's been a lot longer than _THAT,_ Sonic. But that no longer matters, for now, I suggest you hold on to your faith in light, **_For things shall be darker than what you're used to._**

X began to cackle madly as he went to possess the poor clueless hedgehog.

Sonic: What are you doing!? Get. OUT!

 **I'm afraid I can't do that. You want rid of me so badly? Let's hope Tom is as _boring_ as Kyle then!**

Sonic: Who, and, What are you talking about!?

 **You'll see~ HAHAHAHAHA!**

X started trying to take over Sonic. As he did his eyes became red once more but this time, surrounded by black replacing the whites. His teeth, sharp yellow fangs, and his fur darkened a slight bit. He had Sonic. He had his world with it. As he spoke with Sonic's body his voice changed dramatically. It sounded so...demonic. _He liked it._

 **Let's play, shall we?**

As Tom started the game X began to set the game's rules. Tom chose Tails, as it was the only option, looking quite confused.

 **And here I thought, Kyle would at least warn you not to play. Guess not.**

* * *

Tails found out about Sonic missing, so he decided that he'd better look. He wouldn't have been so worried if Sonic wasn't missing for a whole month! He decided Green Hill might be the best place to start.

As Tails got off the plane. He started walking, but then something didn't feel right.

As he continued to do so, he saw many many dead Flicky everywhere! Who could have done this!?

At the end, everything felt so quiet. He saw Sonic behind a tree, talking to himself strangely.

Tails: Hey, Sonic!

No reply.

Tails: Ugh...Sonic?

Still no answer.

Tails, being frustrated, walked up to Sonic, but as every step he took, he started to feel a bit funny. Eventually he caught up to Sonic and pointed a finger at him.

Tails: I FINALLY found you!

Then, horridly bleeding black and red eyes stared at him and sharp yellow teeth grinned at him maliciously.

Exe: Hello...do you want to play with me?

* * *

Exe noticed that Tom was freaking out a bit at all the 'weirdness' of his game. Well that just TOO BAD NOW, IS IT!?

Tom entered 'Hide and Seek'. Finally, someone who wants to play by the rules, _oh well Sonic, looks like you're out of luck~_

Tails entered his realm. Looks like Tails doll helped burn the place. Did he save anything for him? Bah, he'll worry about that later, there's an annoying fox that needs to die.

The dumb fox started running for his life, wailing as his did. He was slow compared to him. _How boring, you're so slow, can't you give me a real challenge?_

He caught up to Tails and scared him. He started crying like a baby. X was about to get rid of him and his annoying crying until... _Sonic...was he fighting his control? WHY!?_

X lost his grip on Sonic's body and both started fighting for control.

X: Just KILL HIM ALREADY!

Sonic: NO! I won't do it. I can't kill him, I can't kill Tails! Tails I'm so sorry...

X: You little...

Sonic: TAILS. RUN!

Tails ran as fast as he could. Sonic and X collapsed to the ground as they inwardly fought for control.

* * *

X: WHY!? Why didn't you let me do it?!

Sonic: Because, Tails is my best friend, something YOU wouldn't understand!

X:...you're right...

X's face darkened.

X:... I wouldn't understand...

X grasped his control over Sonic once more.

Exe: Oh, well...I'll get him later, Knuckles should be able to entertain me.

As he went to face the screen, where he knew Tom was watching, Tom grew a little uncomfortable.

Exe: Do you like this? You could have saved them by not playing. But _you played anyway._ You can't stop what you've started, I'll get them eventually, just you wait.

And with that, Exe went away, forcing Tom to choose Knuckles next.

Kyle ruined his game to make fun of him. Sonic ruined his game to hoard useless sprites. _I don't understand! I CANT understand! WHY!?_

* * *

Knuckles came to a strange place, in hopes of finding Sonic. Based on what Tails had told him, Sonic was being possessed or something. _Sonic, if this is a prank, it's not funny anymore. You scared Tails half to death!_ When Tails came to him, he seemed pretty scarred for life.

He ran down a pathway, but as soon as he blinked, there were blood smears here and there.

Knuckles: WTH?

Tom: WTH?

As Knuckles got farther and farther, he could have sworn he had just saw Sonic in front of him. But when he got closer he vanished. He turned around and he was there. He tried to land some hits on him, but he just kept reappearing behind him. As Exe was about to kill him, Sonic once again took control.

Sonic: Knuckles! Hurry!

 _Seriously Sonic!? AGAIN!?_

Exe tried grabbing control over Sonic, but Knuckles was on the escape. Exe gave chase but it was too late. He needed to have a _talk_ with Sonic, but not yet. Already two had escaped. They wouldn't forget this so easily. Oh well. That Robotnik character would probably be someone who Sonic wouldn't try to get in his way about this time. After all, he was the antagonist and not another useless ally to cry about. But Tom... He must feel pretty damn proud of himself! This wasn't over! The thought of Tom getting cocky over his misfortunes frustrated him.

 **Don't think that you've won. Tom. When this is over, you will be next. Another pathetic person like you won't be so lucky. You're not the one who can be bought time with mere chance! No. You're stuck here till the bitter end! So enjoy your last moments before you meet your fate.**

* * *

Eventually, Exe managed to find Robotnik and chase him into an abandoned base. The bastard ran down the stairs like and through the halls. The desperate fleeing was in vain as Exe caught up to him in the end. Then he felt Sonic tugging at him. AGAIN!

Exe didn't care if Robotnik ran away. He might as well with the way things are going. Exe needed a talk with Sonic. THIS INSTANT! He talked to him in his subconscious.

X: I've been trying to understand why you wanted to keep the other two. BUT HIM TOO!?

Sonic: Yep...

X: B-but! WHY!?

Sonic: Because no body deserves to die like that! Maybe if you stop being such a freak, we can be calm, rashionable people about this.

X: SHUT UP! YOU'VE WASTED MY TIME LONG ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOU!

All of a sudden, there was a gun shot sound in the distance.

Sonic: What was that?!

X: Tom...

Sonic was too afraid to even ask. That sure didn't sound good.

X: He broke the disk... He shot himself...

X's phantom ghost of a figure stared through Sonic as if he himself had no idea what he was even looking at anymore.

X: So... The games over, huh?...

X attempted to leave but Sonic grabbed his arm.

Sonic: And just where do you think you're going!?

X:.!?

Sonic: I'm sick of you trying to hurt my friends! You're not going ANYWHERE!

And just like that, Sonic had banished X into his soul, forcing X into his shape. Only a few know what happens next...

- **THE END-**


End file.
